1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying multimedia information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying multimedia information on a remote device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technologies advance and due to the needs of people, data are stored and displayed in diverse forms. For instance, people use applications software to prepare presentation documents, and use a projector connected with a computer instead of making transparencies or slides. These ways of storing and displaying data can avoid unnecessary printing costs, and provide flexibility in arranging data and data reusability.
The connection between a computer and a projector being an example, mutual compatibility between various electronic devices also usually provides great convenience. For example, one carries a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) on his person and uses it to record things. When preparing a presentation, the PDA is conveniently connected to a projector to use the data stored in the PDA. In another instance, it is beneficial and favorable that data, such as presentation documents, stored in the computer be transferred and output to devices, such as PDAs or televisions, when a meeting is being held. The employment of methods like these enhances desirable functions in people's lives, and brings about efficient life styles.
However, although nowadays wired and wireless communication technologies are continuously developing, problems often arise due to limited bandwidths when electronic devices need to transmit multimedia data to one another.